undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow
Arrow is a original CAW who is currently signed to EWE, YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling), YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling), SWE, YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertainment), YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling), & UCF. He is a former EWE Champion. EWE (2014-present) At Main Event, Arrow and Gary King debuted in a tag team match known as Black & Yellow where they was defeated by The Legacy. At Money in the Bank, Arrow would win the MITB Match to get a shot at the EWE/World Title whenever he wanted. At Night of Champions, Arrow would end cashing in the briefcase in a match where he beat PJ Skillz for the EWE Title. At Hell In A Cell , Arrow would lose the EWE Title to PJ Skillz in a Steel Cage match. SWE (2014-present) Debut & Championship Pursuits On June 17, Arrow sign a contract with SWE, his debut is expected for the PPV Night of Champions 2014. On the Raw after Summerslam, Arrow would debut against Jack 2D and would win his first match in the company. At Night Of Champions, Arrow would defeat Joshie P in a Singles Match. At No Way Out, Arrow would team up with Phenom & Straight Code Star to face Antho, PJ Skillz, & Jack 2D in a losing effort. Arrow would then challenge the man who eliminated him, PJ Skillz, to a match at Hell in a Cell where he would defeat Skillz in a one on one match. At Survivor Series, Arrow would compete in a 6 Man Elimination Match to determine the first ever SWE Hardcore Champion, but he would end up losing to AJ Reyes. At TLC, Arrow would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match for the Hardcore Title, but he would end up losing to AJ again. At Royal Rumble, Arrow would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.29 where he would be eliminated by Lula. On Smackdown After Royal Rumble, Arrow would compete in a Gold Rush Tournament to determine the next No.1 Contender to the SWE Title at WrestleMania. Sadly, Arrow would be eliminated in the first round by Mario Sanchez. At Elimination Chamber Arrow defeated Triple X, Doggy Dog and Hunter to become no 1 contender to the Hardcore Title at Wrestlemania 2. Hardcore Champion & Team Bring It! At Wrestlemania 2, Arrow would defeat AJ Reyes to become the new Hardcore Champion. On RAW After WrestleMania 2, Arrow would team up with DoggyDog to defeat Bro Code (Ginji & Kid Wild) in a Tag Team Match. A Raw after Wrestlemania 2 Arrow and DoggyDog form a new tag team called TEAM BRING IT! together they defeat the Bro Code and to celebrate together after the match backstage with the beers. At Extreme Rules, Team Bring It! would defeat AJ Reyes & Dark Shark in a Tag Team Match. YTW (2014-present) Debut & World Heavyweight Champion Arrow would debut in the Smackdown MITB Match at Money In The Bank, but he would end up losing to B-Mad. At Summerslam, Arrow would win a 6 Man Elimination Match to face Captain Justicia later that same night. Arrow would then defeat Captain Justicia to become the new World Heavyweight Champion until B-Mad cashed in and became the new World Champion. At Night of Champions, Arrow would compete in a Triple Threat Match for the World Title against the Champ B-Mad & Captain Justicia, but he would fall victim to B-Mad once again. YWE (2014-present) Debut & Feud with AJ Reyes Arrow would debut with YWE at No Way Out by answering AJ's Open Challenge and defeating AJ Reyes with an inside cradle, breaking AJ's Undefeated Streak. At Money In The Bank, Arrow would compete in the RAW MITB Ladder Match, but he was unsuccessful. At Summerslam, Arrow would defeat AJ Reyes in a rematch afterwards he would be attacked by Reyes. On the RAW Supershow 2000 Sub Special, Arrow would save Rocker from an attack by AJ Reyes & Scott Razor. ELW (2014-Present) Debut Arrow would make his debut at ELW Reject by saving Michael Fireblaze from an attack by Angus. YFW (2014-present) Debut It was reported that Arrow had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). He will debut at Capital Carnage in a No.1 Contenders 6 Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal. At Capital Carnage, Arrow would compete in the No.1 Contenders Battle Royal to determine a No.1 Contender to a World Title. He would end up being the final three until he was eliminated by Andy Lacavax along with Victor X. YCW (2014-present) Debut Arrow would make a surprise debut at YCW Extreme Rules by answering Crulex's Open Challenge and defeating him in his debut match. YIW (2015 present) Debut & ECW Champion It was reported that Arrow signed a contract with YIW (Youtube Impact Wrestling). Arrow is scheduled to make his YIW debut at Elimination Chamber against ECW Champion Lula & The Show in a Triple Threat Match for the title. At Elimination Chamber Arrow would defeat Lula and The Show to become the new ECW Champion. At WrestleMania 1, Arrow would have his first successful title defense against Lula in an Extreme Rules Match where he defeated him after he did an A Side Effect against Lula through a ladder. At Extreme Rules, Arrow would retain his ECW title against X-Kid in an Extreme Rules Match. Championships & Accomplishments EWE: *EWE Champion - 1x *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *Smackdown Mr. MITB (Season 2) *Mr. Money In The Bank (Season 1) *King Of The Ring (S2) winner YTW: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x YIW * ECW Champion - 1x (Current) SWE * Hardcore Champion - 1x (Current) * * XCW IC Champion